Superman (InFAMOUS Crossover)
Summary Superman is the last survivor of the doomed planet of Krypton. Crash-landing in Smallville, Kansas, he was adopted by the Kent Family, and over the years discovered he had special powers fueled by the Earth's yellow sun. Using his powers to stand for truth and justice, Clark Kent moved to Metropolis and became publically known as Superman, the world's greatest champion. And would go on to found and lead a group of superheroes dedicated to protecting Earth called the Justice League. TBC... Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman, The Man of Steel, The Man of Tomorrow, The Last Son of Krypton Origin: DC Comics / InFAMOUS Crossover Gender: Male Age: Late 40's-Early 50's (Appears younger due to longevity) Classification: Kryptonian, Investigative Reporter, Superhero, Co-Founder and Leader of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Vision, Ice Breath (Up to Absolute Zero), Fire Breath, Vibration Manipulation (via Thunderclap), Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Helped Cole MacGrath hold open a hole in space-time using his bare hands while Cole was using Time Manipulation), Afterimage Creation (Can move fast enough to create afterimages and confuse opponents), Invisibility (Can vibrate fast enough to appear invisible), Intangibility (Can vibrate his molecules fast enough to phase through solid objects), Super Breath, Skilled Martial Artist, Power Bestowal (Can temporarily bestow his powers to others while under a blue star), Statistics Amplification (Under a blue star or by bathing in a yellow star for long periods), Energy and Radiation Absorption (Can absorb solar radiation and convert energy into solar energy). Resistance to: Mind Manipulation (Can resist Cole, Delsin, and Fetch's mind control techniques), Absolute Zero (Can resist Cole's Ice attacks), Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantic level), and Transmutation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level+ (Comparable to Cole, Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, and other Omega-level Conduits. Smashed Sinestro into the moon, creating a large crater) Speed: At least FTL, likely higher (Can casually fly from the Earth to the moon in a second, and dodge lasers and beams of Kryptonite radiation. Can keep up with Omega-level Conduits) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Can effortlessly lift skyscrapers, airplanes, mountains and large meteors. Comparable to Omega-level Conduits) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class+ (Can easily harm the likes of Cole and Delsin with his blows. Smashed a large crater into the moon) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level+ (Can withstand a combined assault from Cole, Delsin, Fetch, and Eugene. Can easily withstand the force of his impact with the moon) Stamina: Limitless while under a yellow star Range: Standard Melee range. Several meters with Heat Vision, Fire Breath, Super Breath and Freeze Breath Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Kryptonite, Red Sun radiation, Magic Note: This is a version of Superman that is somewhat of a mixture of multiple incarnations, but is a unique version for this crossover. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comic Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:InFAMOUS Extended Universe Category:InFAMOUS Multiverse Category:Tier 6 Category:Fire Users